A secret within
by sithhannahace
Summary: Han solo runs into a trouble making teenage girl named Ace thanks to odd circumstances. However, things don't go good when trouble catches up to her that shes been running from. So its up to Han and his family to save her and keep her alive. Oh, the main issue? Shes a sith. Please comment what you think, and ideas for continuing it!


Han solo walked down the street, not expecting what was about to happen to him. A Sith came out of nowhere, running down the street, being followed by a girl who looked completely furious at the Sith.

Han saw weird things on the street every day, but this caught his eye.

_A Sith? I thought they were all dead! _He thought to himself.

Out of instinct he jumped in the Siths path. Bad mistake.

The sith shoved him out of the way, which the only way, was down to the ground. He hit the ground and laid there a moment, stunned, as the Sith continued running. Only the girl was faster. much faster.

Han got up as she tackled the Sith, and they retled a moment, the girl getting the advantage though. She clawed at him with her nails and when he finally started giving up, she started beating him up. She punched him in the gut over and over, causing him to cry out in pain, for help.

Han rushed over and yanked her off of the Sith. She fought to get away again, and if Han hadn't pointed the barrel of his blaster into her back, she would have gotten away. but the moment she felt the blaster pointed straight on her spine, she stopped fighting and didn't so much as breathe.

several people ran over and grabbed the sith. they had no need to hold him in order to restrain him, only to keep him from doubling over in pain. the people paid little attention to the Sith though. instead, they were fascinated with the girl who had caught him and beat him up.

very few people could catch a sith, much less beat him up! and a girl at that!

Han looked down at the girl. She glanced up at him with hazel eyes that looked pleading with him to let her go.

Han decided that she wouldn't run. she looked too innocent. "If you will stay put and not run, I'll let you go. I know from experience that I don't like having a blaster in my back."

She nodded quickly. "I won't run. I promise."

When Han moved his blaster out of her back, she instantly took two giant steps away from him and quickly spun around and looked at him. Han noticed her features. She stood out with her shining, red and brown hair. Her eyes shone with- Han couldn't tell what they shone with. It wasn't fear. she didn't look like the kind of girl who scares easily.  
The girl reminded him of Leia. A little too much… it almost frightened him. Almost. She was standing about 10 feet from him

"I'm not going to hurt you, don't worry. Come here. Whats your name kid?" He asked, watching as she straightened her back and stood with dignity and pride.

_A smart kid. _He thought to himself.

"Ace." She replied in short, not moving from her position.

_Yep. Exactly like Leia._

"Got a last name?" He decided he could be just as ornery as she could.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. what does it matter to you?" She scowled at him.

_He looks like a cocky type of person. I hate smart alek people._

Ace realised she was the same way.

_Oh well..._

"Well considering I'm the one who had a blaster in your back I think if I were in the same position, I would start talking a lot friendlier to the one who let you get off scott free." He didn't like her attitude.  
_Smart ass punk kid. doesn't know what's good for her._

She only straightened up more. "Steele. Ace steele, ambassador for coruscant."

Han smiled. "Coruscant hu? It just so happens that my wife is the ambassadors best friend and knows everything about her. and being a woman, she gossips a lot. That being, I hear a lot of the juicy gossip. If your really her, Youll know what I know."

Han thought he saw her face redden a little, but if it had, it disappeared instantly.

"As a senator I do not have to accept this kind of treatment from a smuggler." she replied.

"How did you know I'm a smuggler?" He asked, very surprised.

She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "Doesn't everyone know of the famous 'space cowboy' Han Solo?"

Hans mouth dropped open. Ace walked over, raised her hand, and shut his mouth.

"You'll swallow flies dead-brain. everyone knows not to do that. they carry diseases. if you don't remember the outbreak of that disease that no one even knew where it came from, your worse off than I though."

Han pulled away from her. He had expected that he would tower over her. But he, being 6 feet 1 inch, was only a few inches taller than Ace. She was about 5'8.

_Shes taller than Leia! not a surprise though…_

Being 5'1, she was a pretty short woman. But she was perfect to Han.

Ace smiled slyly. she was obviously **not** an ambassador, and he had several reasons, visible to his eyes, that she couldn't be. for one thing, she was too young. She looked like she was about 18 or so, and while there had been ambassadors that young before, even queens younger than her, she looked too rugged to be an ambassador.

She looked like a bounty hunter, or a smuggler, or anything other than a well known, well behaved, sophisticated ambassador.

Next, Han thought she looked vaguely familiar. It was like he had seen her somewhere before. she looked familiar, and he wasn't the type to forget faces. he had never forgotten a face before, and he wasn't about to start it now. He knew he would remember soon. he wouldn't stop trying to remember until he did.

"Listen, its getting late. Its almost 8:30 already. Lets go somewhere and get something to eat. I doubt you've had anything to eat." Han observed her skinniness. She couldn't weigh more than 110 pounds, and a girl her height and age should weigh more than that!

"I'm not hungry Mr. Solo." She switched to a sophisticated voice and smiled at him, seeing that there was a sophisticated woman walking toward him.

_His wife… oh whats her name again? Lana...Leah… Leia! thats it! well lets just have a little fun shall we? _Ace smiled mischievously.

Han almost jumped out of his skin when Leia tapped him on the shoulder. He spun around.

"What the h-" Leias stern look cut him off. She had warned him that he needed to stop cursing so much! when she got on him for saying "hell" one time, he had objected. but her reasoning, despite how stupid, made SOME sense….

"Saying even hell is just a prelude to saying woese things. I know you don't want to upset me, am I right?" She had asked, smiling at him with that irresistibly adoring smile that Han couldn't turn down.

"Uh, Leia darling, what are you doing here?" He corrected himself.

"I heard you were heading this way earlier and I was just coming to tell you that that meeting you have to attend tonight has been postponed an hour." Leia knew that she had asked Luke to postpone it an hour so she could get to indulge in a very rare pleasure, dining with her husband. He always seemed to be on a mission or delivering supplies or whatever he did. She missed being able to sit down and talk with him, have a nice dinner at a fancy restraunt, head home for some champagne, maybe a little romance into the night… but she hadn't been able to enjoy that for over 3 years now. it seemed that between her and him that the two of them were almost NEVER even home anymore. the place had dust everywhere.

Han smiled. "perfect. maybe we can get something to eat"

"exactly what I was thinking!" She smiled broadly. Han loved how white her teeth were. so perfect….

he suddenly remembered Ace, and whirled around. She wasn't there.

"Damn that little sneak!"

Leia sighed at his cursing. "Han the cursing! and what 'little sneak'?"

He broke into a jog, looking around. "Oh there was a teen that caught a sith and I was talking to her and-" Leia cut him off as she followed.

"A sith?! Here?! how?!"

he sighed. "Yea i sith here and I don't KNOW how! now stop asking pesky questions and help me look for a girl who looks about 18 or so, about 5'8, and reddish brown hair."

Leia was still reeling though.

_A sith?! How?! their all dead! they all WERE dead! how are they alive!? even if its just one… one will bring more!_

Leia knew that this was a real threat to the jedis safety. she had to tell luke!

Han knew Leia wasn't paying attention anyway, so he ignored her as she followed him and looked into alleyways, and into windows of stores. He needed to find this girl. He remembered where he had seen her now! He had been on a mission for the Alliance and had stopped to talk to an old smuggling friend. he had seen a well known and wanted slave owner walk into the restaurant Han was in with his friend. There had been a girl following him, and they had sat at the same table. That girl was the same girl he had just talked too.

But the slave owner, Artemus Baxter, had called her by a different name.

_Oh what was that name…? G-something… I know it started with a G! And it was kinda unusual… I remember thinking "Thats a type of person, not a name..." GYPSY! thats what he called her! Gypsy!_

Just as he thought this, a flash of red grabbed his attention. He turned and saw the girl running, her red hair flying behind her-

_RED hair?! It wasn't red a minute ago! Whats going on here?! Can it be someone else?_

But he realized it was indeed, Ace, or Gypsy, or whatever her name was. He took off after her, and instantly realized he wasn't the only one chasing her. there were several men running after her, yelling for people to stop her.

"The little thief just pickpocketed me! someone stop her!" one yelled.

the good thing was that han was quicker and lighter than all of them, and quickly ran past them. Ace, or, Gypsy, glanced back and saw him. Her eyes widened for a split second, and she ran as fast as her legs would take her.

Ace pushed her legs to the max. She hated running, but she had gotten so used to it over the years that it was a breeze now. but, now she was terrified, and when she was terrified, she couldn't think straight sometimes. and unfortunately for her, this was one of those times.

_Come on legs, move faster! I can't get caught! He'll take me in for questioning!_

She saw he was getting closer. She had no choice. When she was halfway over a bridge, she reached up and grabbed the top of the 6 foot tall fence surrounding the pedestrians bridge, put her right foot on the handrail, and flung herself over the edge of the bridge, plunging into the icy cold water of a river.

It was a good thing she was an excellent swimmer, but even with years of experience, the fast moving current dragged her to the bottom of the river. she used all her strength to shove her way to the surface again. when she reached the surface, she gasped in the much needed oxygen that her lungs were screaming for. Giant chunks of ice floated around her, and she realized just how cold the water was.

People got accustomed real quick to the temperature on this planet, but they never got used to the waters temperature. Now the teenager realized why. It was below freezing! SHe had to get out of the water!

Ace kicked with all her strength and swam as close to the shore as she could. A chunk of Ice bigger than her slammed into her, shoved forward by the rivers current. She was dragged under again, dazed from getting a blow to the head.

She quickly surfaced again, gasping once again for air. There was too much distance to swim. she realized she would never make it to the shore.

_**CHAPTER 3**_

Han solo saw Ace jump into the water, but didn't follow. he had more brains than that.

_The stupid idiot will either drown or freeze to death!_

He and other people who had stopped, watched as she struggled to avoid chunks of ice while trying to fight the current to get to the shore. She wasn't more than halfway there. There was no way she would make it. not at her size and strength, versing the raging river, its freezing waters, and giant ice obstacles.

He saw that further down the river there was a large cluster of brush that had created a sort of mini dam in the water.

_if she could just grab that and hang on a few minutes…_

He didn't wait to see. He ran off the bridge and onto the bank of the river. He ran as fast as he could toward the brush dam that had started collecting on the shore. he took a shortcut through a small forest like area. as he got there, he saw that he had come out before she had reached the dam. He waited as she got slammed into it by the icey cold water.

Somehow, she managed to hang onto it, but she was struggling to keep her head above water.

_Damn, that kid has to be strong and have great lungs to not be drowned…_

Han grabbed a long branch that was about 10 feet long standing on the edge of the bank, and reached out with it to her.

_Damn! too short!_

He dropped it and rushed away, looking for a longer branch. his luck though, he wouldn't find one.

Ace was barely able to cling to the dam as it was, but now she couldn't hang on any longer. her hands were going numb.

She felt her hands slip from a tree stump, and she was almost immediately swept under the mini dam (which obviously didn't go all the way to the bottom), and once again, the whole ordeal started over again.

But this time, she had a stroke of luck. The river curved sharply to the left. the speed of the current sent chunks of ice hurdling onto the shore. If only….

She had no time to think of anything else. just like the ice, the river sent her onto the bank. But not softly. She was practically thrown, reaching 4 feet in the air, right by Han!

She landed on her back hard, and laid there a moment, stunned, before she shivered.

_Oh shit… I'm gonna freeze to death…_

Han ran over to Ace. She was paler than an albino, and ice clung to her now black, long hair. She would freeze if he didn't do something, and quick!

He took off his jacket and shirt and before he could say anything, she snatched them, sitting up, and put them on. they provided little relief to her freezing condition, but at least it helped a little.

He looked over as he saw several people, including Leia, running over.

"Listen, she'll freeze if we don't do something quick. Take off your jackets. Men, take off your shirts. we have to keep her warm." It was a good thing there were more men in the small group than women. the more clothes, the better.

When he turned back to Ace with the shirts and jackets thrown over his arm, she was curled up in a ball, shaking. her hair was frozen, so were her eyelashes. Her back was facing him, so he knelt next to her and rolled her over to make her look at him. Her eyes were shut, and she was even paler than before. almost as white as a sheet.

but thats not what drew his attention. he hadn't noticed a necklace around her neck before, but now he did. at the end of the chain was a circular disk, with another circle cut out in the middle. a diamond sat in the center. the diamond was glowing blue. He had never seen anything like this before. As it kept glowing, he noticed the girl, who looked so innocent and sweet laying there, even though he knew she wasn't, she started getting some of her color back to her complexion. He noticed the freckles on her face. he guessed she had freckles all over, because they went down her neck. there weren't as many as you saw on some people, but plenty.

The ice in her hair started melting, like ice on her eyelashes. her solid black clothes were still wet, but drying.

the black leather jacket was unzipped slightly, showing a black v-neck shirt. her black jeans led to black leather thigh-length boots.

_Looks like a sith herself…._

Then It hit him. She WAS a sith!

_that necklace! Those clothes! Shes a sith!_

As if she could read his mind, her eyes opened. They were redder than fire. but as soon as they had turned red, they tuned back to hazel as soon as she blinked.

she sat up, and to everyone's surprise, a lightsaber fell from a pocket inside her jacket. she scrambled to grab it, but someone unseen used the force to pull it away. She froze when she saw Luke Skywalker step out from behind a tree, holding her lightsaber.

"Hello Ace." He said. "I heard you were angry at your boyfriend, who happens to have the same occupation as you, and beat him up."

Han and Leia realized that he was trying to tell them something without actually saying it.

_Same occupation… he was a sith… no doubt that he's a sith also._

Luke walked over, placing her lightsaber on his belt, and pulled her up by her arm. He grabbed the necklace and ripped it off of her neck. She didn't fight. She knew she either went along with him, or risk getting killed. and she was too smart to get killed this way.


End file.
